growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IDarkWolfz/Help me! Massing 5,000 Cutaway seeds
Hello fellow growtopians, I’m making a dirt to DL project. I’m massing 5,000 Cutaway Building seeds! Help! If you guys want to help me, you can donate , , , , and seeds in my dirt world: AVM7. Required supplies: *10,000 seeds *20,000 seeds *10,000 seeds *10,000 seeds Additionnal Items *Multiple farms (5 or more) *Tons of time *Experience (I recommend to review the whole task in my blog before starting, and have some experience with massing beforehand.) *Perseverance (A lot of people will quit doing this because it is very boring and time consuming) *Small amount of World Locks (~10 for supplies) Making s Most people want World Locks in Growtopia. I’m sure that everyone of you reading this has been on YouTube and has searched up how to make World Locks. Most of the time, the results are Lazy Massing or Partial Massing which is buy two kinds of seeds, splice them, and sell the blocks. This rarely works, because the first people seeing the video will abuse it and make the price drop to a non-profitable area. Unless you’re willing to spend TONS of World Locks, it won’t work. Another way of making World Locks is buying cheap and selling expensive. Megaphones, for example, is a way to do so. It works, but unless you want to buy and sell for hours to make 5 World Locks of profit, don’t try it. For poor Growtopians that want tons of sure-way World Locks, the two options are: Farming and Massing. Farming vs. Massing Farming: Farming is buying a farmable, breaking it, planting the seeds, harvesting, and repeating that process. Farming is a surefire way to get World Locks because the gems and experience points you get from it will earn you World Locks. Massing Massing is splicing seeds, and splicing seeds until you get a determined amount of a rare item to sell. *Lazy massing: Buying the 2 types of seeds required to make the item, and splice them to get the item. (Buying Toxic Waste Barrel seeds and Military Radio seeds to make Science Stations. *Half massing: Buying the basic seed items and farming/splicing them until you get the final rare item. (Buying Plumbing seeds, Cactus seeds, etc. You can dive further and buy Wooden Background and the composants of those seeds) *Full massing: Getting yourself Dirt, Cave Background, Lava, Sand, etc., to make from scratch the rare item. The harder the process, the more profit you’ll earn, but the longer it’ll take. (Full > Half > Lazy) Summary I have been massing for quite a long time now, and I know that over 1,000 seeds is a tough and demanding task. This blog is to help future and experienced massers know what to expect, tips, duration of the process. This is a full mass, meaning we won’t buy ready supplies like House Entrances and Tenement Buildings. Full masses are more profitable than half or ready masses because you’ll get pure solid World Locks. On the other hand, full masses are extremely harder and longer. Progress *Day 1-7: Farming Door seeds. Steps *Farming seeds will take around a week. They’re not farmable so you’ll have to use Dirt and Cave Background seeds. This is a Boring and long process. Category:Blog posts